Tony's Girl
by lucasluvforever
Summary: Takes place during Semper Fidelis and after that. Starting with the Tony Rivkin fight scene but changed a bit. MAJOR TWIST! Rated T for possible later chapters.Eventually TIVA
1. Daddy?

Disclaimer: I don't on NCIS or any of its characters except the ones I make up.

Chapter 1

Tony pulled up in front of Ziva's apartment and parked the car. Why was he here? He knew it wasn't Ziva. He knew she would never do anything like that. He knew exactly who it was. He didn't like the guy. Not from the moment he saw the picture on Ziva's desk. Perhaps he was just jealous, but that being so he still had a bad feeling about the guy. He made his way up to Ziva's apartment hoping it was Ziva who answered the door; Hoping that Rivkin took his advice and left. He knocked on the door and to his disappointment it wasn't the Israeli he had fallen for but the one he had come to despise.

"Hello Tony." Rivkin said. His speech was slurred from one too many martinis. "Ziva isn't here but you can wait."

Tony walked in closing the door behind him. 'Great' he thought, 'he's drunk to top it all off.'

"Are you surprised to see me?" he asked.

"Not exactly." Tony answered.

"So why are you here?" He asked his speech slurring with his accent.

"I wanted to talk to Ziva but you'll do." Actually he wouldn't do because he wanted Ziva but right now he had a job to do. "You see I have information that links you to two murders in the D.C. area."

"Ah, and what information might that be?"

"Abin Tobel's laptop was accessed from this location. Michael you are under arrest for the murders of Abin Tobel and an American I.C.E. Agent." Tony said grabbing his handcuffs and his SIG.

"Good luck with that." Rivkin said smugly. He kicked Tony's SIG out of his hand and attacked him.

Tony fought back with all the strength he had. Ricking grabbed him from behind and a loud snap came from Tony's shoulder. Tony yelled as he felt the pain in his arm. 'Must of learned that one in Mossad.' Tony thought. As he tried to go for his SIG Rivkin pulled him into the coffee table. 'Shit.' Tony thought as he felt some glass wedge themselves in his leg. He scrambled for his gun and grabbed it pointing it at Rivkin.

Rivkin had gotten up off the table and was reaching for his six hour in the small of his back.

"Don't!" Tony yelled. But Rivkin continued reaching for it while walking towards Tony. Tony and Rivkin simultaneously emptied their clips.

Ziva pulled up outside her apartment and noticed the NCIS issued Charger parked at the curb. She then raised her head to see two male figures battling in her apartment. "Tony!" she yelled angrily. She ran up the stairs and heard gunshots ring out. She grabbed her weapon and raced into her apartment.

Rivkin was lying with many gunshots to the abdomen. He had a puddle of blood lying next to him. "Ziva" he gurgled before his eyes glazed over with death.

Tony lay across from Rivkin motionless. He had two gunshots to the chest, one to the abdomen and one in his leg. Ziva rushed to Tony's side and checked for a pulse. She found a very shallow pulse and began trying to stop some of the bleeding in his chest. She whipped out her phone and called for an ambulance.

"C'mon Tony!" she yelled at the man. "Just wake up and say one of your stupid movie quotes!" she screamed through her tears.

The paramedics came bursting through her door a few short minutes later. They loaded Tony onto the stretcher and went to move towards Rivkin. "Don't!" she all but yelled. "He is dead and this is a crime scene."

The paramedic nodded and left without a word. She collapsed onto her floor in a ball and let the tears fall freely from her eyes. She took out her phone and pressed number two on speed dial. "Yea Gibbs" she heard.

"Gibbs," She said as the silent tears continued to pour down her face.

"Ziva…" Gibbs said, when there was no reply he spoke again, "What's wrong?"

"Tony…" she began, "and Rivkin." She strangled out. She took a deep steadying breath before speaking again, this time slightly more composed, "Rivkin is dead and Tony is on his way to the hospital."

"I'll be right there." Gibbs said and with a click of the phone he was gone.

Ziva sat on the floor beside Rivkin's dead body waiting for Gibbs's arrival. When he arrived she had composed herself so all that was visible was the slight redness of her cheeks. With Gibbs's driving he arrived about four minutes after he hung up.

He walked right into her apartment not bothering to knock on the door. "Ziva," he said gently "c'mon" he said giving her his hand and pulling her up.

"What about Rivkin?" Ziva asked as she followed Gibbs out of her apartment.

"McGee is already on his way. "Gibbs replied as he stepped into the Charger.

The ride to the hospital was silent. Both agents were lost deep in thought. They arrived at the hospital and took two seats in the waiting room.

"Ziva," Gibbs started, "before Ducky and Abby get here," he paused thinking for a moment. "What happened Ziva?"

"I do not know Gibbs. When I arrived I saw two men fighting in the window and then I heard gunshots. When I got upstairs I found Rivkin who said my name and then died and then… then I found Tony. He… he" she took a breath trying to fight back the tears, "he had four bullets in him."

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"Two in the chest, one in the abdomen, and one in the leg." She replied quickly.

As Gibbs was about to say something his phone rang. "Yea Abs?" he answered. "Yea, okay, see you in a bit." He said closing his phone.

"Ducky is on his way," he said addressing Ziva, "Abby just has to make a quick stop." Ziva just nodded.

Five minutes later Ducky walked through the sliding doors. "Ziva! Where is Gibbs?" The old Scotsman asked.

"He just went to go give the nurses hell." Ziva said.

"Ah" Ducky said sitting beside her. "What happened my dear?" Ducky probed.

"Oh Ducky" Ziva sighed, "I honestly do not know. All I know is Rivkin is dead and Town was shot four times."

"Oh my!" Ducky gasped.

"Hey Duck." Gibbs said as he returned to the waiting room.

"Jethro." Ducky said standing up to face the man. "Any news on Anthony?" Ducky questioned.

"No not yet. All we know is he's still in surgery."

"Ah" Ducky replied sitting back down.

The three sat in silence as they watched the hands on the clock tick by.

"I wonder what is taking Abby so long." Ziva wondered aloud.

"I believe she wa-" Ducky began but was cut short when Abby came running in holding a sleeping four year old.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Abby said as she ran toward them in her platform boots. "What happened?!" she asked running over to Gibbs.

"Abby, Abby!" Gibbs said putting his hands on her shoulders. "Relax."

"Gibbs! How can you tell me to relax when I don't even know what's going on! Gibbs!" Abby yelled "What happened to Tony?"

At the mention of Tony's name the toddler in Abby's arms woke up.

"Daddy?"


	2. I want Daddy!

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed. Please don't get too mad if I make some mistakes from here on out with medical mumbo jumbo I'll try my best. Miracles DO happen and it's fiction. R&R

Chapter 2

"Daddy's not here right now." Abby replied.

"Where is he?" asked the little girl rubbing her eyes.

At that question Abby wasn't sure what to say. She had no idea where Tony was or what had happened.

"Abby?" The little girl questioned. "Where's Daddy?" She asked again.

"Daddy," Gibbs said, taking the little girl from Abby's arms and walking over to a seat, "got a few boo boos. The doctors are trying to patch him up."

"Are they going to put bad aids on? Like Daddy does when I get a boo boo?" she asked.

"Something like that." Gibbs nodded. They were silent for a while and Gibbs just sat with the little girl on his lap.

"Gibbsy?" she asked.

"Yes Charlie?" Gibbs asked, he had grown accustomed to the nickname and he knew she hated to be called by her full name, Charlotte Anne.

"Is Daddy going to be okay?"

Gibbs looked at the little girl, who looked like if he said the wrong thing she would burst into tears, but he couldn't lie to her, as little as she was he couldn't be sure her daddy would be okay. "I don't know Charlie, I don't know."

The little girl just nodded and buried her face in Gibbs's chest.

Gibbs felt horrible for having to say that but if he had said yes, what would have he told her if Tony wasn't okay. He sat there holding the little girl in his arms for hours. There still hadn't been any word on Tony's condition. Gibbs knew it wouldn't be good but he could still hope. Tony had survived the pneumonic plague for God's sake. It had been five hours since Tony had been in surgery there should be some news.

Charlie had fallen asleep in Gibbs's lap after her talk with Gibbs and hadn't woken up yet.

"Abby," Gibbs whispered to the Goth. The Goth looked at Gibbs when he said, "Take Charlie home."

Charlie must not have been fully asleep because at the thought of going home she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"No!" she said. "I want to wait for Daddy!"

"Charlie," Gibbs began, "Daddy is going to have to stay here for a while and you are going to need your sleep."

"I just slept. I don't need any more sleep Gibbsy. I want to wait for my Daddy!" she said on the verge of yelling.

"Okay, okay you can stay," Gibbs said settling back in his chair, "just for a little while longer then you will have to go home."

The little girl seemed content that she didn't have to leave at this moment so she settled back in on Gibbs's lap.

Meanwhile Gibbs wasn't even sure if Tony was going to make it and if he did make it when he would wake up and what he would look like. He knew all too well that some of the sights of gunshot victims were not suited for him never mind a four year old.

"Gibbsy?" Charlie questioned.

"Yea?" Gibbs asked.

"Can I go see Abby?"

"Sure." Gibbs said setting the little girl down and letting her run over to Abby.

Another hour passed before anyone came out to give the group any news on Tony. When someone finally did come out Gibbs was getting impatient.

"Is anyone here for Anthony DiNozzo?" The doctor asked.

Everyone stood up and looked at the doctor expectantly.

"Only family." He said.

"We are family." Gibbs said already losing his patience with the man.

"Okay then," the doctor said with some skepticism as he looked at the range of people in the group. Gibbs sent him one of his infamous glares and the doctor began. "Anthony suffered from four gunshot wounds. Two of them we are not extremely worried about. One was in his leg, the other in his shoulder."

"I thought there were two in his chest?" Ziva interrupted.

"Considering the amount of blood loss and the fact that he had a jacket on probably made it seem as if there were two in the chest but no, thankfully there was only one in his chest."

Ziva let out a sigh of relief at knowing this, "I am sorry I interrupted please continue."

"As I was saying, those were flesh wounds. As for the other two wounds, those were far more severe. The one in his abdomen clipped the bottom of his left lung. We were able to repair it but we need to keep an eye on his breathing. The last bullet was extremely close to the heart. It isn't good." The doctor said. He paused for a moment before speaking again. "Quite honestly, I'm not sure how he survived; he should have died on his way to the hospital. It's a miracle he hasn't died yet."

"Can we go see him?" Abby asked trying to hold back the tears.

"He is in ICU so only two or the people at a time."

"Doctor?" Ziva asked, "Will he make it?" she knew it sounded like a stupid question but she couldn't stop herself from asking it.

"Like I said I'm not sure how he is still alive. He has surprised me so far but the odds are against him."

"Thank you Doctor..."

"Robertson." The doctor replied.

"Thank you." Gibbs said again, knowing Ziva couldn't answer.

The doctor just nodded, "Room 107"

"Me and Ducky will go in first." Gibbs said.

"But Gibbs" Abby whined. "I want to see him!"

"You have to stay with Charlie Abs. I promise," He said, "I will come out in ten minutes and then you can go see him, but first I have to see if Charlie will be able to see him."

"Okay." Abby said. She clearly wasn't happy but she didn't have much of a choice.

Gibbs and Ducky started walking towards the room and Ziva followed close behind. "Ziva?" Gibbs said turning to face the Mossad Agent.

"I am coming with you." Ziva replied defiantly.

"It's too many people." Gibbs said, he was trying to shield her from what might be in the room even though he knew she had seen far worse.

"The doctor said up to three people Gibbs. I am going with you."

"Okay." Gibbs replied calmly turning to Ducky. "Duck, when you get in their take a look at his chart, I want your opinion on his condition." Gibbs told the man ignoring the, "charts are privileged information" rule.

"Sure thing Jethro." Ducky said pushing the door to Tony's room open. "Oh my." Ducky said upon entering the room.

Ziva walked in behind Ducky and gasped. The sight before her was heartbreaking. Tony lay in the hospital bed still unconscious. He looked so tiny and weak to Ziva.

He was intubated with the large tube that came out of his mouth and attached to his ventilator. His leg was up in a harness and IV lines made their way from the drip bags hanging above his head to the lines in his arms. His face had minor cuts from where a couple pieces of glass nicked his face.

Ducky walked up to Tony's bed and picked up the chart hanging on the footboard of the bed.

"Charlie's not seeing him like this." Gibbs stated.

"I would think not." Ducky said looking over Tony's chart.

"Not good Ducky?" Gibbs asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not good Jethro. I'm also surprised he is still alive. This is a miracle."

True to his word Gibbs came out ten minutes later.

"How is he?" Abby asked once again battling tears.

"Not good Abs. Charlie isn't going to see him." Gibbs said softly.

"I'm not going to see who?" Charlie asked coming to stand in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs knelt down so he was eye level with the little girl. "Charlie, I'm sorry, you can't see your Dad tonight."

"Why not?" Asked Charlie, her voice rising.

"He isn't doing so well, he needs his rest." Gibbs replied.

"I'll make him better!" She said her voice rising even more.

"I'm sorry," Gibbs began.

"NO! I want to see Daddy!" she yelled running down the hall towards Tony's room.


	3. Do you think Daddy'll like it?

A/N: So here's the next chapter sorry it took so long to update. Thanks to those who reviewed or added story alerts and all that stuff! Also just for clarification neither Jeanne, Abby, or Ziva are Charlie's mother. Later on in the story I will try to get more into who her mother is I'm still working that small part out. As for Abby always being with Charlie, Tony and Abby seem to me to have a bro/sis relationship so Abby is always helping Tony out. Oh and everyone knew about Charlie. R&R!!!

Tony's Girl

Chapter 3

"Charlie!" Gibbs yelled running after the little girl. "Charlie, no!" he said.

Charlie kept running until she reached the door Gibbs had appeared from moments ago. She reached up grabbing the handle and pushing the door open. Before she could get the door fully open she felt pair of arms scoop her up.

"No!" She screamed flailing her arms. "I. WANT. DADDY." She screamed punching at Gibbs's chest.

"I know you do but you can't see him right now."

"Why not?" Charlie asked beginning to calm down.

"Because, Daddy is sleeping and needs his rest." Gibbs replied.

"I'll be quiet."Charlie said, "I promise!" she said not understanding why Gibbs was keeping her from her Daddy.

"I know but you need your rest also it's past your bed time."

"Fine." Charlie huffed clearly not happy with Gibbs's decision. "Can I see him tomorrow?"

Gibbs though, more than likely there would be no change but he didn't want to hurt the little girl. "Maybe."

"Okay." She sighed. As Gibbs began to walk away with her Charlie said, "Wait Gibbs!!"

"Yea?" Gibbs asked.

"I need to talk to Abby before we go." The little girl said with a bit of impatience.

"Okay." Gibbs said. He made his way over to where Abby stood at the end of the hall. When they were standing across from Abby Charlie reached her arms towards Abby signaling for her to take her from Gibbs. Abby looked at Gibbs questioningly and Gibbs just shrugged.

Charlie gave Gibbs a pointed look that she must have started to pick up from him.

"Okay, okay." Gibbs said raising his hands in mock surrender, "I'll be in the waiting room." He backed away with his hands still raised and made his way down the hall and to the waiting room.

"So what's up kid?" Abby asked.

"I need you to do me a favor." Charlie said.

"Okay what?" Abby asked.

"Are you going to see Daddy?"

"Just to say goodnight."

"Well don't wake him up he needs his rest!" The little girl repeated what Gibbs had told her. "Can you tell Daddy that I love him and goodnight and feel better and," the little girl took a breath, "give him a kiss and tell him it was from me?"

"Absolutely" Abby said smiling.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The little girl exclaimed hugging the goth tightly.

"Of course," Abby said hugging the child back. Abby then started walking back to the waiting room to let Gibbs take Charlie home.

"Here we are." Abby said walking up to Gibbs and handing Charlie to him.

"Wait!" Charlie said once she was securely in Gibbs' arms.

Abby waited. "Here" Charlie said kissing her hand and giving the kiss to Abby. "Don't forget!" Charlie said.

"I won't, I promise." Abby said winking and walking back towards Tony's room.

"What was that all about?" Gibbs asked walking out to his car.

"Nothing…" Charlie said shyly.

"Okay then." Gibbs said smiling knowing exactly what it was about.

Gibbs walked out to the car and buckled Charlie up in her car seat that Abby had placed in the Charger when she arrived. He got into the driver's seat and started the engine. He first drove to Tony's apartment to grab some clothes for Charlie. He picked the lock, while still holding a sleeping Charlie, and let himself in.

He made his way into Charlie's room and placed her on her bed while he gathered her things. He put some clothes, her stuffed frog and her toothbrush in her Wall-E backpack before picking her up again. As he went to leave the room he noticed a picture frame on Charlie's night stand. He picked it up and smiled at the picture it held. Tony had Charlie on his shoulders and they were laughing. Charlie had a smile that reached her eyes, so different from the sadness he had seen on the little girls face tonight. He smiled sadly as he set the picture back down. He just hoped that they'd be like they were in the picture again because right now it was not looking good.

He was back at his house in a matter of ten minutes. He put Charlie to bed and made sure she had her stuffed frog that she couldn't sleep without. He then changed into his old NIS t-shirt and sweats and walked down to his basement to continue working on his boat. He stayed down their all night, falling asleep under the boat.

He awoke the next morning to a pair of frog eyes staring at him. He blinked away the haze and sat up, grabbing the frog off of his chest.

"You looked lonely" Charlie said from her spot at one end of the boat.

"Thank you Charlie." Gibbs replied smiling. "How about some breakfast?"

"Yea!" Charlie smiled crawling out from where she sat.

Gibbs picked her up handing her the stuffed frog and carried her upstairs. He sat her down on the counter as he began taking out what he needed to make eggs.

"You want to help?" Gibbs asked Charlie as she played with her frog.

"Yea!" Charlie exclaimed.

"You're going to beat the eggs." He said showing her how to beat the eggs.

"Okay." Charlie said taking the bowl and whisk from Gibbs.

So as Gibbs cooked the bacon Charlie beat the eggs with some help from her frog.

"Charlie?" Gibbs asked laughing, "What are you doing?"

"Johnny wanted to help," she replied picking her frog out of the eggs, "but then he fell in." she said holding up Johnny.

Gibbs took the bowl of half beaten eggs. Finished beating them and dumped them in a pan. He then took Johnny and said "Why doesn't Johnny get a bath while we eat our breakfast?"

"But Johnny needs breakfast too!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I think he already had some when he took a dive into the eggs." Gibbs said covering up a laugh.

"Okay." Charlie said disappointed.

Turning the stove down so as not to burn the food, Gibbs lifted Charlie off the counter and handed her Johnny." C'mon kid, follow me."

Charlie followed Gibbs down the hall and into the laundry room where Gibbs turned the washer on and dumped some detergent and fabric softener into the washer. "Okay," Gibbs said turning and picking Charlie up, "toss him in."

"Make sure you wash behind your ears! And in your bellybutton!" Charlie said throwing the frog into the washer. Gibbs chuckled setting Charlie back down.

They went back into the kitchen and ate their breakfast while Gibbs listened to Charlie chatter away.

"But Johnny needs breakfast too!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I think he already had some when he took a dive into the eggs." Gibbs said covering up a laugh.

"Okay." Charlie said disappointed.

Turning the stove down so as not to burn the food, Gibbs lifted Charlie off the counter and handed her Johnny." C'mon kid, follow me."

Charlie followed Gibbs down the hall and into the laundry room where Gibbs turned the washer on and dumped some detergent and fabric softener into the washer. "Okay," Gibbs said turning and picking Charlie up, "toss him in."

"Make sure you wash behind your ears! And in your bellybutton!" Charlie said throwing the frog into the washer. Gibbs chuckled setting Charlie back down.

They went back into the kitchen and ate their breakfast while Gibbs listened to Charlie chatter away. As soon as they finished breakfast Gibbs told Charlie to go get changed while he cleaned up. Once Gibbs cleaned up he went to change himself and then went into the laundry room and transferred Charlie's frog into the dryer so he could dry.

A few minutes later Charlie appeared in the doorway waiting for Gibbs to notice her.

"Gibbsy!" Charlie yelled causing Gibbs to almost spill his coffee.

When Gibbs looked up he had a hard time stifling a laugh. Charlie had dressed herself in purple overalls with a green t-shirt under them. Orange sneakers and a red and pink polka dot sweatshirt tied around her waist.

What?" Charlie asked questioning Gibbs's look.

"Umm" Gibbs said wondering how to approach the subject.

"Don't you like my outfit Gibbsy?" Charlie questioned.

"I do." Gibbs smiled. "I especially like your hair." Gibbs said noticing the little girl's hair for the first time. It was tied up in two lopsided pigtails with pieces of hair falling out.

"I did it myself!!" Charlie said proudly. Gibbs just smiled.

"So what are we doing today Gibbsy? Are we going to see Daddy?"

Gibbs knew the question was coming. "Maybe later." Gibbs replied. He still hadn't had an update on Tony's condition and since Abby didn't call screaming that Tony woke up then he assumed it was the same as last night.

"Why not now?" Charlie wondered.

"I have to go to work first." Gibbs replied.

"Does that mean I'll see Abby, and McGoo, and Duckman!" she asked excitedly.

"Yes it does." Gibbs laughed at the names she had adopted for McGee and Ducky from her father and Abby.

"Yea!!!!" Charlie yelled jumping up and down.

Ten minutes later they were settled into the car on their way to NCIS.

"Wait!!" Charlie yelled from the backseat.

"What?" Gibbs asked throwing the car back into park and turning around.

"Johnny!!!"

"Right here." Gibbs smiled pulling the stuffed animal out of her backpack that sat on the front seat and handing it to her.

"Thank you." She smiled holding the frog.

Twenty minutes later they walked into NCIS and made their way down to Abby's lab.

"Gibbs! Charlie!" Abby screamed over the loud music.

"Hey Abs" Gibbs said. "Charlie wanted to come say hi."

"Hi Abby!" Charlie smiled, waving.

"Hey Charlie." Abby said taking the little girl from Gibbs arms, finally noticing her outfit.

"Gibbs?" Abby questioned quirking an eyebrow at the older man.

"I know Abs, I know." He laughed turning to go back upstairs leaving Charlie with Abby.

The day passed by relatively quickly. Ducky and Abby took Charlie out to lunch while Gibbs worked on some paperwork with McGee and Ziva.

Later on Abby was shutting off all of her equipment when Charlie came up to her.

"Abby do you like my drawing?"

Abby bent down so she was the same height as Charlie and took the picture in her hands. Tears welled up in Abby's eyes as she looked at what the little girl had drawn. It was a picture of her and Tony smiling and holding hands. Across the top of it said, "DADDY I LOVE YOU".

"I love it" Abby replied.

"Do you think Daddy will like it?" She questioned.

"Of course! He's going to love it!" Abby smiled.

"I'm going to give it to him tonight! Do you think it will make it smile?"


	4. GIBBS!

A/N: Sorry for the wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters. I did make up Charlie though.

Chapter 4

Abby wasn't quite sure what to say. Charlie thought that Tony would be awake and that she was seeing him? Had Gibbs told her that? Her mind was in overdrive trying to process what she was going to say.

As always Gibbs walked in at the perfect moment.

"Charlie why don't you go get your things." Abby said.

"Okay!" Charlie smiled running to get her things.

"Gibbs." Abby said, "Did you tell Charlie that Tony was awake?"

"No…" Gibbs said raising an eyebrow.

"Did you tell her she was seeing him tonight?"

Gibbs thought back to his previous talk with Charlie. "She asked and I told her maybe. Why? What's going on Abs?"

"Charlie thinks that he's awake." Abby said "And that she's visiting with him." She paused. "Gibbs Tony's still intubated, it will scar her for life seeing her father like that.

"I know Abs." Gibbs said rubbing his forehead.

"Gibbsy!" Charlie yelled running up to Gibbs with all her stuff. "We're going to see Daddy now right?"

"Not tonight Charlie." Gibbs said watching the little girl's reaction. His heart dropped to his feet when he saw the little girl's face fall. Her lip started trembling and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Daddy's tired. He's still sleeping." Gibbs said.

"But I miss him Gibbsy." Charlie said the tears spilling over. "I want Daddy." Charlie said running into Gibbs' arms.

"I know." Gibbs whispered, picking her up. "I know."

"Abs," Gibbs whispered, rocking Charlie back and forth while she cried. "Go to the hospital and get an update on DiNozzo's condition. Ducky is heading over as well. Have him talk to the doctor.

"Of course Gibbs." Abby whispered. Silent tears were making their way down her cheeks.

"It'll be okay Abs, Tony is strong he will pull through." Gibbs said pulling Abby into his side and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know he doesn't have a choice Gibbs." Abby said pulling away and looking at Charlie. "Alright off I go." Abby said wiping her eyes placing a kiss on Gibbs' cheek and one on Charlie's head. "I'll call you when I know anything." She said and then she was gone.

Gibbs made his way home repeating the events of the previous night. This time as he worked on his boat he allowed himself a shot of bourbon.

It was just after ten when his cell phone finally rang.

"Yea, Gibbs" he answered.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby said excitedly.

"Hey Abby" Gibbs said putting down his sander and taking a seat on his steps. "How's Tony?"

Excellent!" Abby yelled. That got Gibbs' attention. "Well not excellent because he isn't awake yet but excellent like he's getting better."

Abs?" Gibbs said sounding skeptical.

"Honest Gibbs his doctors say his vitals are looking better. Not amazing like normal Tony but they are better than what they were last night."

"That's good" Gibbs said.

"You don't sound happy Gibbs." Abby's said her tone dropping.

"I am Abby but I can't get too excited in case he gets worse. I have to think of Charlie."

"He's getting better Gibbs!" Abby said sternly.

"I believe that Abby I do."

"Okay." Abby said believing him.

"How does he look?" Gibbs asked.

"A lot better!" she said

"How much?" he asked.

"Some of the cuts are fading and some color is coming back into his face. Not a lot but a little."

Gibbs sighed.

"What? That's better."

"Yea of course it is but a four year old still couldn't see him."

"No, that's right." Abby replied sadly.

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs said before hanging up.

The next morning he gave Abby a call knowing she'd be up.

"Hello" Abby answered.

"Hey Abs would you mind coming and watching Charlie for a bit I want to go to the hospital."

"Be there in ten minutes" was Abby's quick reply.

Ten minutes later Abby walked into Gibbs' house not bother to knock.

"Hey Abs, Thanks." Gibbs said pulling on his coat. "She's still asleep; hopefully I'll be back before she wakes up."

"Take your time Gibbs." Abby said plopping down on the couch and turning the TV on.

Gibbs arrived at the hospital five minutes later with his driving. He walked straight up to ICU and past the nurses' station. As he rounded the corner to Tony's room he heard a voice coming from Tony's room and recognized it immediately. Not wanting to interrupt he waited outside.

"I am so sorry Tony. This is all my fault. I knew I should have extracted Rivkin sooner I just did not want to believe it." Ziva said. "Listen to me, America has made me soft." She chuckled.

The room was silent now. Thinking that that wasn't meant for his ears Gibbs took a walk in desperate need of caffeine. After grabbing a coffee he made his way back to Tony's room.

"Gibbs." Ziva said when she saw him walk in. "You do know that coffee is not allowed in ICU." Ziva said seeing his cup.

Gibbs gave a quick smirk and a quiet chuckle.

"But you do not care."

Smiling Gibbs asked, "How is he?"

"Better."Ziva said smiling back at Tony.

Gibbs took a look at his Senior Field Agent. He looked the same as two days ago only Abby was right. The scratches were beginning to fade and some color was back in his cheeks.

"How is Charlie?" Ziva asked

"She wants to see Tony. I don't know how much longer I can keep saying no to her." Gibbs said not taking his eyes off of his agent.

They stood there for a couple of minutes both looking at Tony wishing he would wake up. Ziva finally stood saying, "Bye Gibbs, I have paperwork to finish."

"Okay" Gibbs said. "I better get back to Charlie." Gibbs drove home to find Abby sitting on the couch still watching TV.

"Hey Gibbs" Abby said. Turning off the television. "She's still asleep."

"Thanks Abby" he said walking with her to the door. "You going to the hospital?"

"Yea" she replied as Gibbs helped her with her coat.

"Good." Gibbs smiled.

Gibbs said goodbye before walking into the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast.

A half hour later Charlie walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead." Gibbs said putting pancakes on the table.

"Mornin'" she mumbled climbing into a chair at the table.

Gibbs set a glass of juice on the table for her before grabbing a plate of bacon off the counter and placing it on the table.

"Eat up" he said sitting down with his coffee.

"Charlie grabbed a pancake and some bacon and pushed her plate towards Gibbs.

Picking up the fork and butter knife Gibbs began cutting the pancakes when his phone rang.

"Gibbs." He said putting the phone between his ear and shoulder while he continued to cut the pancakes.

"GIBBS!" came Abby's reply from the other end of the line.

A/N: So this chapter was slow but more in the next one!! R&R for the next chapter!


End file.
